


Time

by pushingcrazies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingcrazies/pseuds/pushingcrazies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that's left of Sherlock are a bundle of possessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

When Sherlock’s body hit the ground, his watch stopped.  Well, more than stopped; the face shattered and several pieces of the backing broke off.  Honestly, John was surprised more damage hadn’t been done.  The strap was still intact and the hands were still resolutely frozen at the time of impact.

Time of impact, time of death.  Easy enough to determine for the coroner’s report.

The deceased’s possessions official went to the next of kin, in this case Mycroft.  A few people expressed surprise that John hadn’t been named next of kin, but John shrugged it off.  Sherlock had probably never considered something so mundane as death and his worldly possessions being passed into someone else’s hands.

Mycroft came to collect the articles and confirm that the lifeless body on its cold bed was, in fact, Sherlock Holmes.  He did this all with his usual air of cold aloofness, and if John saw a single tear fall down his long nose, he didn’t say anything about it.

And if Mycroft noticed the watch missing from Sherlock’s bin of belongings, he didn’t say anything either.


End file.
